


Jumping to conclusions

by orphan_account



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, implied Dean Winchester/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is learning new chores that come by being a human, and Dean is learning just how thin the walls between his and Castiel's room actually are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping to conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://dyamirityofthelord.tumblr.com/post/63116072535/dean-should-learn-not-to-jump-into-conclusion
> 
> Rated M solely because of Dean's dirty mind, but please tell me if anyone thinks I could change it to T :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Okay, this shouldn’t be too hard,_ Castiel thought, spreading the clean sheet over his matress.  _Just tuck it in on the sides. Sam made an effort in trying to show you. Don’t let it be in vain._

He started at the foot of the bed. He tucked in the fabric underneath the matress, smiling proudly to himself. It really wasn’t too hard. Quite a simple everyday task which made him feel better about being human. It was nice.

He climbed on the bed in order to continue his work on the other side. But once he was standing on all fours, pulling at the sheet to tuck it in on the other end, the feeling of the streched out fabric beneath him didn’t feel as streched out anymore. He lifted his bottom and looked between his spread legs. The sheet got untucked on the other end.

Castiel huffed in annoyance. Maybe it really was that hard. Or maybe he just sucked at it.

He switched his position, so he was holding the end that used to be tucked in safely in his hands and tried to strech the sheet out from the center of the bed, using all of his limbs to do so. He let out some annoyed grunts and by the time he was lying flat on his stomach, his arms and legs outstreched and the sheet still stubbornly refusing to be tucked in underneath him, he was panting from the exercise he didn’t think would occur.

 _Damn it all_ , he thought and burried his face in the sheet, trying to come up with a better plan to go about this.

 _Maybe it will work better from the other side_. Sam started on the other side, so maybe there is some unspoken rule about starting at the head of the bed. He repositioned his body to tuck the sheet in on the other side of the bed, glaring at the devious blue sheet with determination and quite possibly murder.

"Ugh, come on," he said, turning on his back as he tried to strech out the fabric with his feet while keeping the sheet in place with his elbows. One of his feet slipped, causing him to yelp and let out an involuntary curse. He grunted once again and felt his breath quicken from the exercise (in retrospect, maybe this was one of the way the Winchester brothers managed to stay fit), but he refused to give up now. He pushed himself further down the bed, only to feel the sheet being untucked once again.

"Ah, damn it," he panted, turning over to fix it. This was going to be a long afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he was blushing so hard.

He had the afternoon off. Sam and Cas were off on the other side of the bunker doing laundry, and he could focus on some research – he was glad that he managed to get himself his own computer. After that “nothing ever gets deleted from the internet” comment on his brother’s behalf, he felt uncomfortable searching “am I bisexual?” or anything similar to the topic on Sam’s computer. In fact, he was never going to use Sam’s computer again –  _ever_.

The bisexuality question was answered, though, and not by some human sexuality specialist or a teenager who came out to his family by baking a cake. It was by a certain fallen angel, who was making some pretty suggestive sounds in the room next to his. If the unpleasant tightness in his pants was anything to go by, then yes, he was hella bisexual for that blue-eyed sex angel.

There was not much left to imagination. The grunting, the painting, the bed squeaking …

"Oh, fuck!"

And yes, apparently the cute little angel of the Lord had a potty mouth when it came to touching himself.

 _I wonder if I could make him blaspheme?_  Dean thought momentarily, unconsciously palming his ever growing erection. He failed to notice how the noises seemed to cease. It wasn’t until his door opened suddenly, making him push his own hand away from his groin with such force he might have extracted the arm if he had moved any faster.

On his doorway stood Castiel himself, flushed, out of breath, and with clothes crumpled and out of place. His tie was hanging loosely from his neck and threatened to fall on the floor.

"I need your help, Dean," Cas said with the most serious and frustrated expression Dean had ever seen on that face. "I think it will work better with you."

The deep scarlet on Dean’s face probably darkened for a few more shades, judging by Castiel’s sudden change in mood. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side in that adorable confused manner of his, and damn him, but Dean’s dick twitched with interest at the movement.

"Are you alright? Your face is red," Castiel asked with genuine concern. It was only then that Dean found the ability to talk.

"No, I am not alright!" he exclaimed and shot up from his position in bed, almost knocking over the computer. "You can’t just ask someone that! Why would you even …"

He trailed off, realizing Castiel was becoming more and more confused with his outburst.

"Is … Is asking someone to help me change the sheet on my bed not customary?" Castiel squinted his eyes again as he failed to see the logic in that information.

Just as Dean thought his cheeks couldn’t burn hotter, the heat radiating from them seemed to rise even more.

"Y-you were changing the sheets?" he asked in utter confusion, disbelief, and slight embarrassment. Castiel nodded slowly, finally realizing Dean had made a mistake, and Dean prayed to whatever God that may or may not be alive to be swallowed by the ground when Castiel’s face broke in an amused grin.

"What did you think I was asking you to do?" he asked.

"I-I …" Dean was at a loss of words once again. He strached the back of his neck, looking anywhere but the former angel. "I don’t know, man. I just heard you through the walls, a-and you were … panting … and groaning …"

The smile slowly dropped from Castiel’s face and his cheeks started to heat up as well.

"And then you burst in looking like  _that …_ I don’t know,” Dean kept on mumbling, feeling more and more stupid by the second.

"You thought I was masturbating," Castiel deadpanned, making Dean look up at the lack of embarrassment in his voice, only to find a very blushing angel, whose eyes also seemed to dart around the room.

"I-I guess?" Dean said, chuckling at his awful ability of jumping to all of the wrong conclusion.

"And you thought I wanted your … help with it?" Castiel asked finally meeting his eyes, making Dean’s breath hitch and his body shiver at the jolts of pleasure that always seemed to dart through him when Cas looked at him like that.

"Do you really find me so apalling to react like that?"

Dean’s eyes widened at Castiel’s blunt question.

"What?! No! No, Cas, I was just shocked and surprised and I wasn’t thinking straight, because you …" He trailed off when he saw Cas was fighting a grin. He relaxed and sucked in a deep breath.

"You ass," he said, letting out a breathy laugh. "You think this is funny huh?"

"Hilarious," Castiel said, laughing as well. Dean grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at him. Castiel managed to dodge the pillow by hiding behind the wall. After the pillow flopped to the floor and ungracefully slid across the smooth floor, he poked his head from behind the wall.

"Does that mean you will or will not help me?" he asked. Dean chuckled again and shook his head.

"I’ll be right there," he said and the wide grin Castiel sent him before his head disappeared behind the wall again made Dean’s heart skip a beat and pleasant heat wrap around his body.

 _Well_ , he thought, willing the erection away,  _better say goodbye to my heterosexuality._


End file.
